


Firsts

by Sikan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Lot of feelings, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reversible Couple, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikan/pseuds/Sikan
Summary: They were supposed to spend winter enjoying themselves in the capital !It was without Jaskier losing their money and forcing Geralt to take a contract...What a mess...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this mess.  
> Just bad excuses to write a lot of porn with a lot of feelings.
> 
> I'm new in the omegaverse as writer and I (already) took some liberties about it. I hope it won't deter you.
> 
> I chose to write Geralt like he is written in the books instead of in the series. Mostly because in the series, he is too mean with Jaskier even though they are so friends in the books !  
> I still imagine them looking like the series characters !
> 
> If after all that you're still curious : enjoy !

Firsts

Omegaverse  
Omega!Geralt Alpha!Jaskier

When he joined Kaer Morhen, he was skinny but resilient, smart and a fast learner. After the trial of the Grasses, he became strong and kept the rest. After the "bonus" mutations, he was obviously one of the scariest Witchers of all times : strong built, white hair, smug smile. 

He had learnt about the secondary gender but never really cared because the mutations turned every one of them into an unfertile beta so they never had to care about that. But he learnt, along his career, that Alphas were good bedmates as long as you avoided long term relationships. Magicians were mostly "disrupted Alphas" which meant that they had all the characteristics of an Alpha : personable, charisma, strength, ability to sense the other genders but no Alpha needs since they couldn't breed. Most of them tended to be possessive while unable to keep only one partner which made weird situations…

When he met Jaskier, Geralt had been amazed by the self-confidence the young man had and, to be honest, by his eyes too. The Witcher senses told him that the poet was a young Alpha, maybe not even expressed, and he wasn't even surprised. He was unreluctantly attracted toward alphas for Melitele knows why, whatever he did to avoid them… But this time, he wasn't the one making the first step.   
After an awful performance, the bard had walked toward him and initiated the conversation. He even followed him, claiming that he could get inspiration for his ballads from his work. And that's how they ended traveling together around four months a year. For winter, Geralt was going back to Kaer Morhen.

***

After almost five years, Jaskier offered to stay in Novigrad for winter. They had more than enough coin to live well for the months to come. They took separate rooms, to avoid sharing their sexual encounters, but they spent most of the day together.   
Of course, Geralt mostly grunted while Jaskier was relentlessly babbling about nothing and everything, but that was their way to be and it was fine.  
Until, of course, one very boozy night, Jaskier managed to get robbed on his way to pee and they ended, like usual : broken.  
While applying a salve to the bard's head Geralt cursed him. They were in the middle of winter with no way to go to Kaer Morhen without freezing to death. They would have to work to live, and even share a two beds room for a few nights. Sometimes he really hated that light headed songbird.

Hopefully, in Novigrad, the monsters were legion. It took him two days to find a contract about a supposed vampire killing their prey. Jaskier, obviously, insisted on following him, pretending that it would make a new song to earn more money. To what Geralt mumbled a "Fine" before getting on the road.

The first day, they didn't find any track from the monster. They managed to find a shelter for the night. An tilted rock with a small patch of almost dry grass under it. They settled the camp there, managed to start a small fire and slept there. Given the cold and the space they had, they spooned together, Jaskier between the fire and the Witcher, under a pile of their blankets and furres.   
He smells good. Thought the Rivian before nodding off.

A day and half from the town, he smelt a blood trail and followed it to a cave. By the smell, there was no doubt that whatever was inside had killed a lot and had to die. He dismounted and prepared his raid. He unpacked the silver sword, replacing it by the steel one and took a small chest in one of the saddle bags. He opened the chest on the ground and took a Cat and a Black Blood potion. It seemed that Jaskier couldn't keep himself from staring and asking questions to the Witcher when he took his elixirs but the black eyes always seemed to fascinate him even more. He took a step forward and lifted a hand.  
_ Can I touch you ? Does it hurt ? Jaskier often asked that and, as usual, Geralt only nodded and let the bard touch the outline of his eyes. It was pleasant… Geralt turned and entered the cave.  
_Wait here. This one is dangerous.  
The cold tone, dissuading the poet to argue.

Inside, the light was more bearable than outside and he explored the galleries cautiously, weapon in hand. After some time, he turned a corner and the light of candelas temporarily blinded him. When his view came back, it was already too late. The monstrous woman was already on him.   
He avoided the first bite by kicking it with his silver pointed fist, sending it back with a screech. He managed to get on his feets just in time to block the next attack with his silver sword, getting a new shriek from what he identified as an Alp. "Fuck" he mumbled. If the thing bit him, he would likely fall asleep and, therefore, die. Luckily, her first idea seemed to scratch him with her long claws, catching some leather but never more. He slowly took the advantage, dancing between her claws, to get close enough to strike her. Of course she had seen the trap, and of course she countered him, sliding slightly on the left before heading front to bite him just at the base of his neck. He shouted in pain but managed to place a Aard sign to send her flying away. As he expected, she flew back quickly and he already felt dizzy from the bite. Luckily, the poison he had taken slew her just enough for him to quickly swing his sword and cut her head off before falling to the ground.

When he went back to consciousness, Jaskier was bandaging his neck. As soon as the Witcher opened his eyes, the bard started talking.  
_ You could have died in there, you know ? Lucky for you that I learned how to recognise the Swallow decoction ! You'll live, Geralt. He only paused to take his breath. "How was it ? The head you managed to drag out there looks like a very dead female elf but I'm sure it was worse than that or it wouldn't have hurt you that much. How…  
Gerald closed his eyes and let himself doze off for a bit, lulled by the melodious voice.

When he woke up again, the sky was dark and Jaskier was still there. As Geralt noticed, he couldn't have moved since his thighs were under the Witcher's head. This time, he didn't open his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of the bard mindlessly playing with his hair and whistling what was probably a new song. Was it him or the bard smelt even better than earlier ? Lilas and cedar. So close and so different… He inhaled deeply, showing he was awake and smiled faintly.  
_ I'm back, little lark. He said. You can move now. Your legs must hurt. I'll slowly get up and we'll settle the camp inside for the night.  
_ Oh fine ! Perfect, I thought I'd lost my legs.  
Jaskier got up and shook his legs to get the blood back inside and helped Geralt on his own feets. They settled the camp and sat around the fire, cooking the rabbit Geralt had caught earlier in the morning. He felt cold, so cold that he had to throw his armour and put another pelt on his shoulders under Jaskier's surprised look.  
_ Is there this cold ? Are you alright ? I know you don't feel cold like humans. Proof is that you are always the one warming me up…  
He felt dizzy and something wet was dripping from his ass. That's none of the effects of an Alp bite…  
_ Jaskier, are you sure that you used the right potion ?  
_ Yes, of course I did ! Said Jaskier, obviously outraged. How dare you doubt me ?  
On these words, he got up on his feet and walked toward Geralt, seemingly to check on his injury. But as soon as the bard crouched near him, he jumped back and started mumbling faster than ever.  
_ Fuck Geralt, you are… Oh gods, how could I ever imagine that ? Are you…  
_ Spit it out Jaskier ! He tried to get up and fumbled back to his ass. What am I ? He started to feel angriness filling him. If you know what's wrong with me, you'd better tell me now.  
The bard seemed embarrassed. He was fidgeting with his fingers, getting Geralt even more furious. He was about to use Axi when Jaskier finally answered.  
_ I think you're in heat… I mean, I know it doesn't make any sense since you are a Beta and a Witcher, but your smell… It can't be mistaken.  
Gerald finally managed to get on his feet and took a step toward Jaskier that immediately retreated on the other side of the fire.  
_ No, he said, don't come any closer, I don't want to do anything we'd regret later.  
_ You couldn't do anything I wouldn't want you to. Gerald smirks, still holding tightly the peels around his shoulders. But it doesn't tell me why you think I could be in heat.

Jaskier smelt deliciously good and he felt himself getting even wetter and harder. He grit his teeth. Fuck, it may be true. The alp must have triggered something.  
Jaskier must have seen him thinking because he asked cautiously.  
_ It bite you on your scent gland, did it ?  
_ And Alp's bite, as any vampire bite, is an aphrodisiac… Fuck.  
He already saw an Omega in heat, even had to protect one through it once, to keep it "virgin" for her promised mate. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't ever get as miserable as that. Never. But how ? He knew that, in order to ease the heat, Omegas needed to get knotted, whatever it meant. So he would do that.  
_ What's knotting ? He asked, bluntly.  
Jaskier turned red and mumbled.  
_ Well… Hm… Alphas have something more on their… -He gestured at his groin- that swell when they… He hesitated a bit more before taking a deep breath and speak faster. When they-have-sex, with-an-Omega, and-it-locks-them-together-and-seems-to-ease-the-heat… He took his breath.  
Oh, fine. He got why the Alpha had retreated now. He couldn't smell Jaskier's fear since Jaskier never seemed to fear him in any way, but he smelt easily the hint of lust. Jaskier would do just fine. He took one more step and Jaskier did the same, keeping the distance.  
_ Come on Jaskier. You'd bed anyone a tiny bit willing to, and you'd turn me down ? You claim that we're friends. It doesn't have to mean anything else.  
He was bitter, he knew that but he needed J..to get rid of this. He felt so weak and empty, freezing and needy. He hated that.  
When he fell on his knees, so close to the fire, he heard Jaskier rush over him and catched him, trapping him while he fell on his back. He could feel the bard's heart racing in his chest.  
_ Don't misunderstand me, the bard said, breathing hoarsely, I'd really like to do that ! I'd love it, even ! But it's your first heat and you should do that with someone you love.  
_ Witchers don't love.  
_ Yes you do. And despite how much I hate her, it's Yennefer you need now.  
_ Fuck Yennefer, he heard himself saying, all his will and defences collapsing under the heat. You are the one I need now.  
He rutted against Jaskier, driven by his own lust but he fought back.  
_ If you don't want it. Close your eyes and imagine whatever you want. I'll be quick. Then I'll leave and you won't have to bare my sight.  
He received a slap that shot him silent, followed by a kiss he didn't expect.  
_ I wanted that a long time ago, while I thought that you were the most beautiful Beta the world ever made. You can have the best sense of smell in this world but you are definitely blind and deaf ! Don't misunderstand me, I still want it, but when the heat will go down, you'll be the one regretting it. You'll hate me for taking advantage of you while you were weak.  
_ I'm not weak. Geralt growled. You're the one driven by your instincts. Proof is, you flew when you understood. If you don't do anything, I won't be able to be mad at you. So if you really want this, let me do it and it'll be fine.   
And you won't be mad at yourself. You will tell yourself that I raped you and let go of me. He didn't care about what the bard said. He knew that an Omega's Scent could make an Alpha do and say anything to mate him and he didn't want those lies, not now.  
In one motion, he slipped down Jaskier's trousers and palmed him directly, getting a surprised yelp followed by an obvious moan.  
_ Last warning, leave now or stop trying to move.  
_ I won't leave, I told… Hey let me finish ! We'll talk about this when it's over.  
_ No.

Like this, Geralt kissed him silent and wanked him to full hardness -which didn't take long at all-. He opened his slacks and threw them somewhere else. He felt weak, his legs shaking slightly as Jaskier couldn't keep his hands to himself. He yanked his hands away and tried to sit directly on Jaskier's cock. It hurt, a lot, and by Jaskier's hits on his chest, he wasn't the only one in pain, so he stopped.  
_ What ?  
_ You brute ! Yelled the bard. You have to be prepared first ! You won't get it in like that ! Did you ever have… his eyes turned full blue then black, only circled by a thin blue ring. Oh by Melitele's tits that's… he pushed harder, and Geralt knelt beside him. I won't let you have two shitty first time at once !  
He seemed very angry this time. Geralt was startled to see the bard getting this mad at him and didn't know what to do. Jaskier's voice sounded new, commanding, and he couldn't resist it.  
_ Lie down, ass up. Yes, like that. Now spread your knees. Fine. We'll definitely talk about it later. For now, tell me when it hurts and hit me if my mouth comes too close to your neck.  
Geralt nodded, head on the bedroll, ass up and wondering how things turned out like this. Jaskier gathered all their blankets and furs to protect them from the cold cave and got back behind him.

First, he felt calloused fingers massage his ass cheeks slowly, spreading them to slip thumbs along his crack. Fingers spreading the wet warm around his hole and… Fuck ! He jerked when he felt the tongue pressing at his hole and slowly breaching through. He bit his lips to keep from moaning and clenched the blankets under him to stop himself from rutting back. He wouldn't be weak because his body was broken.  
Slowly, a long finger joined the tongue, probing for something. Geralt assumed that it was what he was hitting to make his few male partners moan, cry and beg so he moved slightly : that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be filled, knotted, but he couldn't bear being treated like a casual hook up by Jaskier. His move didn't go unnoticed and Jaskier shushed him, petting his hip.  
_ Don't try to avoid given pleasure, Geralt. I want to give it to you. Not as a Scent driven Alpha but as myself, stupidly tender minstrel.  
The Alpha was gone from his voice but the words hit as efficiently. He grunted and let the finger move inside.  
He could hear Jaskier's breath speed up and feel his body moving slightly while he was fingering him. A second finger replaced the tongue and curled inside him. It felt so good, warming his body and easing the pain. He exhaled loudly, trying to slow his racing heart. Jaskier was good at this.  
_ You see ? Things get better when you let me. You are so wet and tight Geralt…  
_ Shut up !  
He didn't want to hear any praise about that and closed his eyes but suddenly, the fingers withdrew and everything stopped.  
_ You need to relax, Geralt, or you'll never be ready.  
_ Drop it. I'll handle it by myself.  
But the bard didn't hear it this way. He flipped him on his back, climbed on him and kissed him so lightly he wasn't sure it was real. With one hand, Jaskier caressed his stomach and went slowly down his groin. This was good. This was what he knew, light hands and lips moving on his body in usual places. He felt Jaskier smiling against his lips but said nothing. Maybe. Maybe the bard actually enjoyed this. Long calloused fingers circled his cock, giving short motions, sending waves of safe pleasure.  
Slower and more careful than ever, the fingers let his cock to trace his balls and go back inside him. He moaned. This had nothing to compare with his cock. This, filled him with pleasure and lust and want. He trapped the slender hips between his thighs to join their cocks and grabbed them, getting a loud moan from the troubadour.  
_ By the gods, Geralt, you're driving me crazy.  
He managed to slide a third finger in and moved to push further and finally found what he was apparently looking for. A strike of pure pleasure hit him, making him groan against the bard's mouth which bent in a large smile.

Jaskier repeated the movement three times before Geralt came, so hard he thought he'd broken the bard's fingers. With this, Jaskier withdrew and positioned himself at his entrance, strong calfs on his shoulders.  
_ Come on Geralt. At least admit that you enjoy it. I do, he smiled, I very much do.  
With this, he pushed slowly. It didn't hurt, far from that. Geralt moaned shamelessly while his inner instincts got the upper hand. Things went blurry : all caressing hands, pounding thighs, perfectly hitting cock and words he didn't care to understand.   
_ Jask, he heard, Julian, I… faster, someone cried.  
Suddenly, in this litany, he heard Jaskier grunting and pushing further, pushing what was certainly his knot inside him and he came again, closing himself around the bard, feeling him filling him. This was far from his best performance but he was exhausted to the bone. A warm feeling running through his veins and the powerful scent of the Alpha were calming him. Jaskier crashed on top of him and started playing with his collarbone with the tip of his tongue.   
Geralt crossed an arm behind his head and watched the bard through his eyelashes. The warm and the fullness easing his words but not his mind.  
_ You didn't try to bite me.  
_ We just had sex and that's all you manage to say ? Asked the bard with fake angriness in his voice. Thanks could be a good start, or at least letting me know if you liked it, even a bit.  
_ It was fine Jaskier, your reputation is safe… Thank you.  
He could feel Jaskier smiling against his chest.  
_ I didn't try to bite you because I simply couldn't, to be honest. You trapped me between your legs and the bandages seem to protect you as well.  
Gerald laughed quietly and enjoyed the afterglow, hand buried in the dark mane. He let himself forget, for a short time, that it wasn't real, just fondness due to the hormones. He ran his other hand against the dark soft fur on Jaskier's chest, enjoying the sensation, the warm body pressed to his. Of course, the bard had to ruin this moment.  
_ You know, Geralt. I'm happy that it happened. Not your pain and everything but… the opportunity to…  
_ Shut up, bard. You'll regret it later.  
On this, he closed his eyes and let the sleep take him, ignoring the attempt of response.

He woke up freezing and wanting. The black haired head was still on his chest but he could feel that Jaskier was awake. He didn't wait long before talking.  
_ I was woken by your heat building back up, if you wanna know. And I'm ready.  
His voice sounded a bit sleepy but he managed to get on his hands. Gerald was lost. He didn't expect for it to strike multiple times but there was no mistake possible : he was hard and achingly empty. Jaskier may have seen his surprise because he smiled.  
_ Oh, you didn't know… So can I assume that you stayed with me because you liked it and not because you waited for the next round ? I'm flattered !  
His smile went even wider and he kissed the white haired man who didn't do anything to avoid it, muffling his response.

They did it again, between faked complaints and cheery comments. Then three more times along the next day. Each time Geralt felt the heat building back, Jaskier knew and took things in hand (literally). The last time, Jaskier was so exhausted that he let Geralt ride him but still managed to knot him.  
Gerald crashed on Jaskier, panting heavily. The bard didn't try to push him. Instead, he closed his arms around the strong waist and whispered sweet words to Geralt's ear.  
_ I think it's over. Your scent is weakening and your body temperature is dropping. Now sleep, it'll be forgotten by morning. He pet his hair. Thank you for letting me share that moment with you…  
Gerald grunted, surprised that his weight didn't seem to bother the bard and kind of happy that the bard didn't seem to leave even now that his scent was fading. Deep within, he hoped that they could stay this close after this, but he knew it would end quickly. He rolled on his side and Jaskier moved, silently, to press his back against his large chest. Gerald closed his arms around the man and let the sleep take him.

As expected, when Geralt woke up, Jaskier was nowhere to be seen. What did you expect? His entire body was sore, sticky and dirty. He hated this. He could say that it was morning by the light hitting the wall nearby. At least, he'd ride back at day. By the way, Roach was peacefully eating mushrooms on the walls. With care, he stood up and started gathering his things.  
Behind him, a noise alerted him and he immediately grabbed his sword before facing the threat. The said threat was around 5.8 feet, black haired and was holding a dead rabbit and a bucket of water.  
_ Gods, Geralt ! What are you doing naked with your sword ?! Not that I don't like the view but still !  
_ You're here.. ?  
_ Yes, of course I am ! Jaskier seemed offended. Where else could I be ?  
_ Hm, he grunted, nowhere I guess. He hesitated before dropping his sword on the blankets. Thank you.  
Jaskier snorted and smiled.  
_ Did you really think I would, what, flee ? Abandon you ? You really are blind, my dear friend. I'd leave your side under no circumstances !  
He dropped the rabbit to grab a tissue on the floor (his undershirt so it seemed) and plunged it in the water.  
_ Come here, you need to clean up before we leave.  
Geralt was in shock. He expected to wake up alone but Jaskier was there, cleaning him with that freezing cold cloth and warming him up with energic rubs after. Slowly, as Jaskier took care of him, he felt a soft warm building in his chest… and lower.  
_ Hm.. said Jaskier. I don't smell anything anymore but I can pretty well see that !  
He cotiously touched Geralt's hardening cock.  
_ I'll take that as an invitation.  
If Geralt could blush, he would likely be as red as a peony…   
_ Sorry, it's just that it feels good…  
_ And it will feel even better when you'll bury that in my ass !   
_ W.. What ?  
Jaskier had taken a step back to look at Geralt head to toes. He had a childish smile on his face, jumping from one foot to the other.  
_ I mean, look at you Geralt ! You are so strong, so manly ! Don't make me believe you can't imagine this ?  
_ No, I mean, of course I can, I already have, but. Now that you know…   
_ I know that you have a very functional and appetising cock, an infinite stamina and that, now, I want you to fuck me crazy. I don't give a shit of you being an Omega. I loved you before and I still… he suddenly bit his lips. Woops, too fast…  
Gerald was literally blown. He knew that the bard liked him since he couldn't get rid of him but loving him ? Even after the end of that bloody heat ? To be honest, it was what he hoped for when he stayed in Novigrad for winter but after all that ? Who was really that silly young man ?  
_ You are an idiot, he answered before pulling him against his chest. I won't fuck you here… I'll make love to you. In a proper bed.  
Did the bard literally purr at that ? He hoped so.

He winced when he sat on Roach and offered the bard to ride her instead. The trip back to town took only one day and they arrived just in time to the inn. Geralt threw the head at the elderman, gambling in the tavern and got his pay to book the last room there. The innkeeper swallowed back his question when Geralt gave him an angry glare and asked for a bath..   
The room was nice, as clean as a room in a tavern could be and had a large place near the fire to get the tub. First, they sat silently, gauging each other. Jaskier, cross-legged on the bed, seemed uneasy. He kept glancing at Geralt and watching away when the taller man looked back, scratching his head. He was half expecting the change of mind.  
_ It's okay if you changed your mind. You don't have to do it. You can leave and come back later for your bath.  
_ No ! Cried the bard. I was wondering if you changed your mind.   
On these words, he climbed on Geralt's lap and kissed him. This was good. Better than during the heat since it was with real intent. He kissed back, hungrily, while his hands started unfastening the blue doublet. He grit his teeth when his fingers met with more cloth.  
He didn't have time to complain because the door opened as two men entered with the tub and four buckets of water. Jaskier had jumped from him and was pretending to be unclothing for the bath as Geralt kept his knee high enough to hide his pretty obvious hard on. The men didn't seem to notice anything and brang the last buckets before leaving. Jaskier jumped back on Geralt who just had time to get up. He managed to catch him. He crossed his strong arms under the smaller thighs and led them to the bathtub.  
_ Cleaning first. My entire body sticks.  
_ Sorry.  
Jaskier didn't seem sorry at all. He had a smile that Geralt wanted him to keep on his face forever. 

They undressed, more efficiently than seductively but Geralt had to stop, hands mid way on opening his slacks, to watch the slim frame before him. Jaskier was slim but muscled. Long muscles drawn through his black -soft, he remembered - hairs covered skin. His throat and lips went dry and he had to bite his lips. It didn't go unseen from Jaskier who sent him a smug smile.  
_ Glad to know that you like what you see.  
_ Didn't quite had time to enjoy the view.  
_ You're not that bad yourself, answered the bard, gesturing at Grealt's torso.  
The Witcher threw his pants somewhere in the room and walked in the warm bath. Smiling, he tapped on the water to invite Jaskier. The bard joined him happily, sitting opposite to him, still babbling.  
_ I know it wasn't the most romantic…  
_ Shut up, bard, shushed Geralt, come here so I can clean your back.  
Jaskier's eyes shined like stars, moving immediately to sit between Geralt's knees.  
_ Sure, yes ! I can do that !  
_ What are you so excited about ? Did anyone ever t…  
He shut up when he saw the bard slowly bowing his head. So, in all this time, while the bard was taking care of him, no one did it to him ? All his affairs ? I thought I was miserable, but I spent some time with Yennefer… He closed his arms around the small frame before him and kissed his neck.  
_ I'm so sorry…  
_ You don't have to. I'm an Alpha and alphas are the ones taking care of the others.  
Jaskier was trying to sound cheerful but Geralt saw through it and kissed him even more.  
_ Lucky for us that I am not the others.  
He took the soap from the floor and started massaging Jaskier's back who moaned loudly. Gerald could feel Jaskier sooth under his ministrations. Slowly, he felt his own back relax. He felt back in control, of his body, of his life, and he loved it.  
_ You know, I'm glad all of that happened !  
_ You said it twice already, I know. Geralt cut him. And I am glad too. All of this helped me realize… I deeply care about you Jaskier.  
_ Wow ! I didn't expect that !  
This time the joy in Jaskier's voice was real and he emanated a wonderful scent of cedar and lilac. Geralt let his hands wander lower, giving up on the soap to massage under water. Slowly, Jaskier laid on his chest, letting Geralt frame his waist and play with his navel. The young man was purring loudly so Geralt wandered higher, petting soft hair, grabbing his pecs. He was rewarded by encouraging moans and tried pinching the niples he found there. Jaskier yelped but didn't try to escape.  
_ You are so hard against my back Geralt ! I won't be able to wait until we're clean !  
He grabbed Geralt's hand and dropped it directly on his cock.  
_ Hmm, fine.  
The wolf grabbed the offered length and moved around it. He felt bold, confident and the body close to him was very appealing.  
_ I am gonna fuck you so well you'll forget the others.  
_ Easy task, answered Jaskier, since there isn't any.  
_ You mean that no one else played with your so nice ass.  
He punctuated by pinchin the said ass, getting a new yelp from the brunette.  
_ Yup. Alphas are rarely seen as potential bottoms.  
_ Their loss. And stop referring to yourself as an Alpha. You're my minstrel and secondary gender won't change that.  
He grinned and moved faster, grinding his crotch on the lower back before him. Oh yeah, he felt so bold and nice with Jaskier moaning against him, grinding back against his cock.  
Suddenly, the poet grabbed his hand again and began to suck his index and middle finger, overusing his tongue and sending shivers through Geralt. Popping them out after a minute, he stood up.  
_ let's take it to the bed, you said you'd only fuck me on a bed.  
_ I said I'd make love to you, he corrected, following anyway.

They dried quickly and Jaskier sprawled his naked body, face down, on the bed. His back was on display, sharp shoulder blades cutting on his finely muscled frame, ended by a round ass. A few scars were noticeable, mostly one which crossed from his lower rib to his hip on the left. He'd ask later. Now on, he had to sit on those legs and get to work !  
On his way, he grabbed the oil he stored on the top of the bag on purpose and climbed on the bed like a wolf on its prey. He kissed that magnificent back, humming his approval while he coated his fingers with the oil.  
_ Fuck !  
_ That's my intention.  
_ Come on, White wolf, hurry up !  
Gerald grinned again and began to massage the tight furled muscle. Oh, the Alpha wanted to be dominated. He could do that.  
_ You're gonna have to beg for it…  
_ Please Geralt, he immediately begged, fuck me !  
It was so thrilling. After losing his strength for only a few days, it felt so good to be the one in charge again. He pushed the finger in with less resistance than expected.  
_ If no one ever did this so… Oh nasty bard, you played with yourself !  
_ Yess, he hissed, I confess, now go on !  
He still moved a few times to be sure before adding a second finger with little more resistance. He had fucked some men. At Kaer Morhen of course, when they were all trying to figure out their sexuailty, but later too, when he needed to change from the almost ritual prostitute, or when he was so angry or obsessed with Yen that he couldn't bear any woman. But this, this was different. He wasn't trying to empty his balls, far from that. He wanted to show the bard how much he cared for him, wanted to treasure him, thank him for everything he did to him…  
The two fingers moved easily to the second knuckle so he tried scissoring them, loosening the tight muscle with care. During this, he fell above the bard and kissed every part of skin he had access to and was constantly rewarded by contented sounds, but strangely, no more words.   
He pushed further, looking for this small knob somewhere inside, that he knew would make Jaskier beg for more. It took some time, he wasn't really used to that, but he found it eventually. He knew he had when the bard whined and grabbed his wrist, so he did it again before adding the third finger. This rest seemed enough for the poet to gather his mind back.  
_ Melitele witness this, you are good ! But also very leaking on my thigh and I'd rather try this inside me than outside.  
Turning his head to confirm the effects of his teasing on Geralt, Jaskier bit his lip and rutted back on his fingers. That's when he saw the Dick.  
_ It's huge ! So unfair to give something like that to… well keep working Geralt, I'm pretty sure it'll fit eventually.  
Geralt had been quite gifted on this part even if it wasn't always entirely a gift -interrupted coitus had happened more than once because of this-. But it didn't seem to discourage Jaskier that was back to moaning, rutting and pushing.

When the three fingers fitted easily to the second knuckle, he withdrew them and coated his achingly hard cock. Of course Jaskier had something to say about it.  
_ How do you dare let me empty like that ?! Back to work you…  
Geralt interrupted him by pushing his dick along the cleft of his ass.  
_ Wouldn't you prefer that instead ?  
_ Oh yes I do ! Fuck me Geralt !  
_ No, no, no, he shushed him. What did I say ?  
_ Make love to me Geralt, please…

This was more than what he could endure. In one soft movement, he rolled the bard on his back, crocheted his knees on his shoulders and tried slowly to bend him into a kiss. And it surprisingly worked. He is flexible ! Nice ! With infinite care, he lined his cock with the small entrance and pushed. He was so tight and warm Geralt had to stop to not come immediately. Jaskier tried to push him more, bending his knees but that was forgetting the Witcher's strength.  
_ Slow down little lark, there's no rush.  
He resumed his movement until he's buried to the hilt. Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His hips moved by themselves and he let a slow peace settle, changing the angle until…  
_ Oh gods ! Again !  
So he did it again, faster, harder, but always in control, even if the tight heat was driving him crazy. He kept this pace until the bard was nothing else than a stack of whining and begging pleasure and then, let the pleasure overtake him. He grabbed the offered cock between them and moved in rhythm with his thrusts, tightening his grip around the tip. In less than a minute, the bard came in a loud cry sounding vaguely like "Geraaargl". He contracted around the white wolf's cock, sending him over the edge with only two more thrusts, grunting and cursing as he emptied himself deep inside Jaskier before freeing the legs around his shoulders to collapse heavily on the bard. Ew, sticky.  
Jaskier hugged him tightly and silently, eyes closed, nuzzling between his neck and shoulder. He thought he could stay like this, but the shift beneath him reminded him that he was quite heavy. He rolled on his back and Jaskier shifted to rest his head on his chest, playing with his chest hair.  
_ That was very nice, Jaskier said with a sleepy voice.  
_ Yeah, thank you.  
Geralt let his hand wander on the dark hair. While the smell of sex faded, is own smell began to smell his own stink.  
_ Well, we really need that bath.  
On those words, he took Jaskier in his arms and headed to the tub. The water was cool but not cold and he managed to clean them both before going back to the bed. Jaskier did nothing to help except from satisfied noises from time to time….

***

Geralt woke up first, with the sun, and found the bard using his chest as a pillow, snoring quietly. He crossed his fingers behind his head and enjoyed the view. He was lying on a big bed with one of the most wonderful though annoying man he ever met, well fucked and happy. However, he kept some fear of seeing this heat happening again. Jaskier would probably be happy to help, so it meant amazing sex but it also meant that, multiple times a year, he would be useless and weak, and he hated that.  
A hand on his cheek briang him back to reality.  
_ You're awake yet dreaming my dear Witcher. Are you alright ?  
Gerald thought about it twice. He was alright, more than alright, but… Jaskier has to know..  
_ Fine, but I wondered if the heat would strike again… and when…  
Jaskier smiled, yawned, stretched and sat beside him to remove the bandages.  
_ Your injury seems perfectly healed. Let me see… He stuck his nose to the light scar… Yep, it will definitely happen again… Sorry Geralt, you are now officially an Omega. He seemed about to cry. Two days each year, if you're one of the lucky ones. Every six months otherwise… We'll get through this together, am I wrong ?  
Now, he cried. One big tear ran on his cheek and he hugged Geralt tightly. The White wolf closed his arms around the other man and shushed him with a kiss. He felt his own eyes watering.  
_ What are you sorry for ?  
_ I know you won't like that, you liked your freedom from this.  
_ I did, but don't be sorry for me. I have you and seeing you sad hurts me more than anything. You said it. We'll get through this, together, like we always did for everything else. And, he conceded, it felt good, we'll make it even better.  
Jaskier sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
_ I'll be your Alpha two or four days a year, and you'll be mine the rest of the time. Deal ?  
Geralt smiled fondly, sharp teeth on display, and nodded.  
_ Yeah, let's do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting there. I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tell me if you'd like more Dominant Omega Geralt. I feel like I could write a lot about them getting more comfortable with all that !


End file.
